The modification of poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVA) has previously been reported. As early as 1973 we reported the modification of PVA through reaction with specific organostannane halides (Carraher, C. and J. Piersman, (1973) Die Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemie, 28, 153). The products thus produced are crosslinked and insoluble when organostannane dihalides are used but they are linear when the monohalide is employed. Much of this work was based on the idea that organometallics such as organostannane halides act as electrophiles for attack by Lewis bases such as hydroxyl-containing compounds.
Polymeric organic tin compounds are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,953 issued to Mack et al.
The compounds reported by Carraher and Piersman in their 1973 paper are organostannane compounds where butyl and phenyl groups have been included into the polymer. Originally only the dibutyl, tributyl, diphenyl, and triphenyl stannanes were successfully included within the PVA. Carraher and Piersman reported that their efforts to react PVA with certain methyl and propyl organostannane halides were not successful. No biological activity was reported, or even suggested, by Carraher and Piersman for the organostannane polymers which they prepared or by Mack et al. in their patent for polymeric organic tin compounds though it is generally known that some tin-containing compounds may exhibit biological activity.
Yeast infections are among the most common to mankind. Microbes of the genus Candida are normal inhabitants of the bowel. These microbes are also found on the skin and in sputum of healthy individuals. Candida albicans is by far the most pathogenic member of the Candida family. Serious infections associated with it occur: after extensive surgergy, with AIDS debilitation, leukemia and lymphoma. All of these conditions produce a decreased immune response, setting the stage for Candida pathogenesis.
Candida also causes vulvovaginitis, meningitis, pulmonary candidiasis, thrush, and endocarditis. It is most often remembered, however, as the organism that is responsible for vaginal yeast infections in women. This condition occurs most frequently, and with greater severity, in areas where the climate is warm and moist. It often follows antibiotic therapy and is difficult to eradicate.